


Diversion

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Seconds [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus just needs to catch them off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

He prowled toward the Bronze, planning some reconnaissance and perhaps a snack.

Buffy and her friends, while sometimes ingenious, were also creatures of habit. If they had truly unearthed the curse which the Gypsy bitch had reconstructed, no doubt they were celebrating their supposed victory.

Christ, he hated children. They were so predictable in their arrogance.  
  
Still. This changed things.  
  
If he took the Watcher first, the others would come together in search of revenge, no matter how ineffectual. He could try to circumvent the entire problem by disposing of Willow, but that was also prickly. Giles didn’t have much power, but enough perhaps to affect the spell, which would make Willow’s death pointless and only serve to spur them faster to hasten his Big Scary Doom. If he took Xander, Willow would come in search of vengeance, and the ferocity which she might draw from her grief could, at best, guarantee his own death; at worst, a permanent soul.

Thus, it was time for a change of plan.

What he needed was a distraction, something to occupy their efforts until he was better able to deal with them. Bonus if it would crush their spirits and make them cry.  
  
He opened the door of the club and slithered inside, heading for the nearest dark corner. He spied them across the room, snarling when he saw them toast their victory: Buffy, her eyes lit with hope; Willow, so eager to please; Xander, annoyed but placating them.  
  
And Cordelia.  
  
He smiled.

This had possibilities.


End file.
